


Slightly Too Excitable

by afinch



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Trick or Treat 2017, Trick or Treat: Trick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 22:49:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12567952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afinch/pseuds/afinch
Summary: The war changed all of them. None as much as Lucy.





	Slightly Too Excitable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deepdarkwaters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepdarkwaters/gifts).



Lucy made a reason to be ill, then hurried to her bed. She stuffed the sheets expertly, then shimmied down the side of the castle, dagger between her teeth. 

She hurried to one of her traps, quickly and quietly. She'd learned to move swiftly in the years they'd been in Narnia. 

"Heeelp meee," a small voice was crying. Lucy smiled and hurried towards it, taking care not to leave footprints in the soft earth. She was practically gliding. 

The mesh net covered the top of the deep pit and inside a small gnome was clawing furiously at the earth, a small pile forming he could stand on.

It wouldn't make a difference, as the top was weighted down. She'd spent a year perfecting the trap and it worked perfectly every time. She had three of them out and if they were all full, it would make for a long night. The gnome hadn't noticed her, and continued scrabbling at the earth. She'd save him for last.

She hurried to the other two traps and, content they were empty, tripped them so as not to catch something that would cry during the day and draw attention. She'd had a near miss just a few months ago, and had learned to properly clean up. 

It took her a while to make her back to the gnome as she took in the night, reaching to touch branches that shivered away from her. 

In the sky, the moon hung golden, and full. The perfect night. 

The gnome had stopped calling out when she finally made her way to him. He had reached the top and found he couldn't move the mesh. 

Lucy smiled and took a deep breath, running towards the pit, "Oh no, are you alright?"

The gnome looked at her with desperation and relief, "Yes, Daughter of Eve! I have made my way nearly there, I just - could you maybe - the mesh?"

"Of course," Lucy gushed, moving the stone that held the mesh in place. "You must have been so terribly frightened, but so resourceful too, to dig yourself up like that! Most aren't so smart."

The gnome, who had rushed Lucy to embrace her in thanks, pulled back slightly, puzzled. "Whatever do you mean 'most'?" he asked, his voice so quickly changed from the elation he had moments ago felt.

Lucy leaned forward, her smile soft and reassuring. "I mean you're special."

Without letting him process this, she slid the knife under his ribs and twisted. 

It was mercifully quick, and relatively painless. 

"Aslan should have let me fight," she said, cleaning the knife on his beard. "As I'm so very good at it."

**Author's Note:**

> I felt Ed was a little too obvious for your prompt, so I shook it up a bit! Trick or Treat!


End file.
